The nightmare
by dragonsfire18
Summary: Even tough half demons such as inuyasha can get frightened by nightmares   , R&R please, no flames.


The nightmare ... one-shot by chichi & =keo=

Disclaimer: The ownership of inuyasha by us two kids has been formaly disclaimed, therefore avoiding unessisary law suits from being filed.

{A/N: =Keo=: HI, its meeee, chichi is here too, its acctuly her story but she asked me to type it up.  
chichi: Hi everyone, i came up with this at one o clock in the morning when me n =keo= were making toast :D.  
=Keo=: we r on a sleepover ^^, on our sleep overs we have a scedual, 10:00 we make popcorn and smores and cola, tropicana and milk smovies (they taste gross btw but it was worth a try),  
10:30 we watch a scary movie, well we didnt have a move but we watched that freaky episode of docter who, the one with the angels in the last serise (p.s if you dont know what doctor who is then look it up on youtube... and watch the ep with the stone angels, I swear its freaky scary O_O), 11:30 we tell ghost storys,  
12:00 we play mommy wars (you will know what this game is if you read my story little bodys big problems), 12:30 we hit eachother will pillows mercelessly,  
1:00 we make toast and randomly come up with fanfics, 1:30 we eat tons of sugar and get hyper, 4:00 we get ultra tired from being hyper and fall asleep,  
12:00 pm, we wake up XD.  
Chichi: its awsome :D, anyway this is the story I came up with, its not as random as I would usely come up with, in fact it kinda makes sence, anyway =keo=s typing for me, hope ya like it ^^.}

IMPORTANT... when its inside a dream I will put these wiggly things around it - (e.g) ~ bla bla bla ~, and if its out of dream I will put - (e.g) * bla bla bla*.

~"mommy, MOMMY, where are you?" called a little hanyou, no older than the age of four. "Please come out mommy, Im afraid" he cried as he wandered the dark dusty house. Sudenly a tremendus crash sounded from the window making the little boy fall over in shock, "MOMMY?" he cried as he ran down to the window, out side was a mob of angry, blood thirsty villagers smashing the windows and crashing into the doors, trying to break into the little house. "MOMMY HELP THEIR BACK" he screemed as the horrid humans smashed a window with a rock, the rock only missing the little half demon by an inch.~ *"Is he ok kagome?" shippo asked as he tugged the girls sleeve, Kagome diddnt answer, she was too worryed watching her friend toss and turn and sweat.  
"Dont worry shippo, hes just having a nightmare" sango answered the fox kitsune quietly as she climbed out of her sleeping bag, the whole gang had awoken at early hours of the morning to the disstressed whimpers and whines of their friend. "Should I wake him up?" kagome asked quietly as she ran her slender hands through his soft hair, "no miss kagome, let him be, nightmares pass when you let them finish, its the bad dreams that are interupted that continue to haunt us"  
miroku sighed as he sat down next to sango. "M mommy" inuyasha muttered in his sleep as his sharp claws dig into the ground, "Poor guy, he's dreaming about his mom"  
kagome whisered as she wiped the sweat from his face with a tissue.*  
~ "MOMMY" cried the little red clad boy as he franticlt ran from the people breaking into his home, he dodged a flying brick coming through the broken window and quickly hopped into a small cupbored to hide. Trembling and alone, the little boy sobbed silently as he peered through the small gap from his hidding spot at the villagers as they knocked down the wall and bustled into the hut. "Where is that pathetic half breed kid?" one woman cried as they knocked over chairs and vases, "please go away, please go away ..." the child repeted as he shuffled further and further into the closet.~ * "go away, please go away" inuyasha whispered in his sleep, kagome stroked the boys hair in an attempt to calm him down, he seemed really dstressed.  
"Hey kagome, are you sure we shouldnt wake him up, if I ever had a nightmare I would wanna be woken up" shippo asked as he hopped onto the hanyous chest,  
"You should never wake someone in a nightmare, if the bad dream is interupted then it will continue to come back the following night" miroku explained as he moved his hand over to sangos butt, "HENTAI" she hissed as a red hand mark appered on mirokus face. "This must be a really bad dream, poor guy"  
kaome sighed as she rapped her arms around the trembling half demon.*  
~ "Ere, I found im" an over weight middle age man hissed as he pointed to the cupbored, another man who looked to be the leader of the pack slowly approched the little boys hidding spot. "mommy" inuyasha sobbed as the man opened the door, "KILL HIM" the guy instructed, all the villagers gathered round the cupbored. "MOMMY MOMMY,  
PLEASE HELP MOMMY" the little boy screemed as big baby tears rolled down his chubby cheaks, "heh, theres no use runt, mommys dead" the man laughed. Inuyasha froze as his whole world seemed to stop, he finaly caught him mothers blood scent in the air, "w w why... WHYYYYYY" he screemed before blacking out.~ * "m m mommy" inuyasha whimpered as tears glittered in the corners of his eyes, "hey check it out, inuyashas crying" shippo mocked as he tugged mirokus robes.  
"im so sorry inyasha" kagome wispered as she felt tears well up in her own eyes, she didnt know what he had to go through with his mother, but she knew what ever it was it must be bad and he must really miss her. "Isnt there anything we can do?" sango asked as she turned to miroku, "We must'nt wake him, the best we can do is let kagome do what shes doing" he whispered signaling to kagome who was whispering soothing words like, "its ok" and, "shhh, its gonna be alright" and stroking his ears.*  
~ Inyasha opened his glossy golden eyes to peer down at what he could see below him, he couldnt feel or hear, only see, he was floating. He saw himself,  
his eyes turn red, his claws grow long and purple streaks smeer onto his face, he slashed strait through a scared young man, then an old lady in one flick of his claws. "I just want my mommy" the poor child whimpered as he watched in horror as he saw himself rip them all to shreds, saw himself kill everyone, how was he any different that them if he killed. suddenly he blacked out again and rewoke laying on the ground covered with blood, blood that was not his own.  
"I I Im sorry" he sobbed as he crashed to his knees head in hands, "their all dead now, and its all your fault HALF BREED", the little kid raised his head to look around, as soon ass he did he screemed at what he saw, the mind blowingly scary field of corpses laying all around him, all he could do was curl up on the floor and shake, frightend and alone.~ *"OHH THATS IT" kagome cried, "Whats wrong?" sanngo asked absently, "Im waking him up, I cant bare to see him this scared" the teenage girl sobbed.  
"But kagome, inuyasha doesnt get scared" shippo reasured the girl, kagome absently pointed at the yellow puddle forming around the sleeping boy, "ewww"  
shippo laughed. "Dont wake him kagome, its for the best" miroku called but he sounded unsure, what ever was happening in this dream must be very frightning to do this to the usely fearless hanyou. Suddenly an ear peircing screem shook the forrest causing birds tofly away and inuyasha sat bolt up right sweating and breathing heavly,  
he leaped and hugged the neerest thing to him, "m m mommy" he whimpered as he trembled and squeezed his eyes closed and bit his toung to stop tears.  
It was shippos hysterical laughter that snapped him out of it, the half demon broke free of the hug to see kagome looking down at him in shock, behind her was sango and miroku covering their mouths and snickering and besides them was shippo in hysterics. The boys eyes turned wide as he went a new shade of red from head to toe, "huh?". "You had a bad dream inuyasha" kagome explained softly as she stroked his arm, inuyasha looked down at himself, he was drenched with sweat, urin andd tears, "uhh, FEH, IM NOT SCARED OF ANY STUPID DREAM" he yelled as he hopped into the trees in total humiliation leaving his group laughing away in the distance, boy was he gonna have alot to put up with in the morning. 


End file.
